


Need Punishement

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After the Azerbaijan race, Lewis didn't know if Sebastian would be with him.





	Need Punishement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in the Formula One Fandom (thanks to what happen during Azerbaidjan Race and also the fact of all the fanfic about Lewis & Sebastian for give me some ideas.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After what happened at the GP of Azerbaijan, Lewis didn't know if Sebastian would be at home with him... And also at the hotel room...  
  
He was so insecure and so sad, he loves Sebastian, he knew it's only the race and their jobs but he is scared that one day Sebastian leave him...  
  
He was surprised when he saw Sebastian in the bed with his hand who was covering his eyes.  
  
"I didn't know if you were here..."  
  
"What happens in races, rest in races. It's change nothing about our relationship, Lewis. You know that it's not the first time it's happening"  
  
"I know..."  
  
Sebastian kiss Lewis "I'm here Lewis, still here, we are always together."  
  
Lewis return the kiss, then Sebastian smiling say "I still think maybe you need to be punished"  
  
"Oh yeah ??' Lewis said with a large smile  
  
"Yes"  
  
They had one good session of sex where sometimes it's great for them to do something with Dom/Sub they were switch and it's was great, they liked to do lots of things.  
One of the thing that turned on Sebastian was spanking Lewis, and he knew that.  
They had fun. Specially since they share the same kink where when one of the ones says "Sir" it's just turned them hot.  
  
The next morning, Lewis kiss Sebastian and say 'I love you so much"  
  
"I love you too, I will always be here"  
  
When they showered they were smiling and also, Lewis had some love bites and scratches at his back.  
Sebastian was blushing but loved to mark him.  
Lewis loved that Sebastian marked him for tell "You are mine and only mine"

 


End file.
